In various types of jewelry articles, it is sometimes desirable that the article have a plurality of uses or be capable of being configured in different ways for a different display of jewelry.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,746 to Chen a ring is displayed having a axle about which various ringlets pivot. Each ringlet carries a different stone. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,200 to Carter, a combined ring-pendant is disclosed in which a setting holder is rotated between a ring position and a pendant position. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,803 to Suzaki, there is a central ring having a stone at the top thereof. Secondary rings can be snapped on each or both sides of the central ring, each of the secondary rings also carrying a stone to form a complete and different stone setting.